


Cercueil et satin noir

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Halloween, Lemon, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Parc d'attractions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une virée entre copains dans un parc d'attraction.  La peur est-elle ce que recherche Mathieu ? Ou est-ce tout autre chose ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cercueil et satin noir

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit des lemons spéciale Halloween sur la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/)  
> .  
> Le thème choisi : Parc d'attraction. Les mots : provocation, macabre, regard
> 
> Il s'agissait cette fois de choisir à l'aveugle des thèmes dans un tableau : une case numéro, trois dessins et éventuellement, un œil d'Horus qui apportait une contrainte supplémentaire.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

Ils échangent un sourire complice. Ils viennent de passer au stand du grimage et sont horribles à souhait. Enfin, ils le supposent. Lui a choisi d'être un vampire, Maxime un clown. Comme d'habitude, Nina a fait dans l'original et est maquillée en sorcière, Lindsay en succube tentatrice, Michael en zombie et Liam en squelette. Que du classique. Pleins d’enthousiasme, ils se dirigent vers le roller Coster. Les files d'attente sont malheureusement interminables à chaque attraction. Leur petit groupe s'ajoute aux jeunes agglutinés qui poussent des soupirs agacés et ronchonnent.  
  
La mère de Maxime a eu l'idée géniale de leur offrir cette journée d'Halloween au Parc Walibi pour les vingt ans de son fils. Se retrouvent donc là six copains, ce que peut contenir le monospace de Thomas, le grand frère de son meilleur ami.  
  
Il leur faut bien trente minutes avant de se poser dans un des wagons. La barre se ferme et le cloue au siège. Deux minutes plus tard, il hurle de toute la force de ses poumons lors de la descente les bras levés pour mieux profiter de la sensation.  
  
La rivière sauvage les attire pourtant peu désireux d'attendre encore autant de temps, ils se dirigent en chahutant vers la zone Marva's Massacre. L'ambiance, soi disant glaciale et folklorique les ferait plutôt rire. Maxime s'appuie sur son épaule afin de lui montrer des zombies qui attaquent au milieu des chèvres et autres animaux de la ferme, les chanteurs d'un foklore qui se veut en provenance de la sombre région des Carpathes. Michael et Lindsay vont les provoquer jusque sous leur nez. Thomas les regarde faire avec indulgence. Oubliant l'attraction, il l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers lui. Thomas.  
  
Il le connaît depuis qu'il est petit. Il avait six ans quand il est venu habiter dans la cité-jardin que les parents de Maxime occupaient déjà. Ils ont été élevés pratiquement ensemble. Ils ont été à l'école primaire dans la même classe, sont entré en même temps au lycée et enfin à l'université. S'ils ont cours à des facultés différentes, ils prennent le même bus chaque matin, se retrouvent à la cafétéria, avant de rentrer de concert. Peut-être un peu moins souvent, maintenant, mais c'est lui qui éprouve le besoin de prendre un peu de recul depuis que Maxime a une petite amie. Quant à Thomas qui a six ans de plus qu'eux, il l'a toujours admiré et ça n'a pas changé. Au début, il était un peu le grand frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, puis, doucement, ses sentiments ont évolué, à la totale indifférence de celui qui occupe de plus en plus ses pensées et provoque ses rêves mouillés.  
  
—  Mathieu ?  
  
Il revient à lui sous le regard perplexe de Thomas.  
  
—  Viens, lui enjoint ce dernier gentiment. Ils ont décidé d'aller à la Maison 13.  
  
« Cette maison autrefois habitée par un psychopathe sera l'auberge d'activités paranormales et totalement dénuées de sens. Au delà des 100 mètres qui te séparent des allées du parc, tu entreras dans cette maison abandonnée qui n'a aucune limite morale, tu circuleras dans les nombreuses pièces et éviteras à tout prix de tomber dans la folie. Ce lieu est vivement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. » dit le dépliant sur lequel ils sont penchés, se touchant presque. Il sent la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Son haleine, dans le froid, fait un léger brouillard quand il respire ou lui parle. Il est à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, de ses lèvres qui articulent des mots qu'il n'entend pas. Il le tire et ils se pressent dans le but de rattraper les autres qui ont déjà pris une bonne avance.  
  
La maison serait peut-être plus effrayante, s'il y avait moins de monde. Thomas saisit sa main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. La sienne est chaude et ferme. Un peu téméraire, il la serre. Il se tourne vers lui.  
  
—  Je ne te laisserai pas, ne te tracasse pas.  
  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. Désespérant. Car là est son problème, pour le plus âgé, il n'est que le meilleur ami de son petit frère. Point. Il voudrait qu'il le voit enfin, qu'il l'envisage comme l'homme qu'il est devenu.  
  
—  Je n'en ai jamais douté, se moque-t-il avec un léger rire.  
  
Du pouce, il caresse le dos de sa main. Thomas s'arrête et le fixe, stupéfait. Il ne sait même pas quelles sont ses préférences sexuelles. Maxime le soupçonne d'être attiré par les garçons, bien qu'à vingt cinq ans, il n'ait pas son coming-out contrairement à lui qui n'a jamais caché son orientation. En tout cas, il ne l'a vu avec aucune fille.  
  
—  Ne me provoque pas, Mathieu, fait-il à mi-voix sans plus sembler étonné.  
  
Donc, il est gay. Un hétéro l'aurait rejeté immédiatement.  
  
Leurs amis qu'ils retrouvent le dispensent de répondre pourtant Thomas ne lâche pas sa main pour autant. Ce n'est pas lui qui va le lui faire remarquer. Ils quittent l'atmosphère de la maison 13 soulagés simplement de sortir de la foule oppressante. Ils ont décidé de profiter de quelques attractions à sensations et, bien entendu, c'est aux côtés de Maxime qu'il affronte les dangers de la rivière sauvage, du cobra, du calimity mine ou du vampire. A plusieurs reprises, il sent sur lui le regard de Thomas. Et même si celui-ci n'exprime rien, leurs yeux se croisent bien trop souvent pour que le hasard en soit l'unique responsable.  
  
Revêtus de gilets de sauvetage jaunes qui leur donnent un look d'enfer - mais qu'allait-il donc faire dans cette galère ? - ils traversent, au dessus d'une eau noire qui frémit en mouvements suspects, le pont branlant vers l'île des zombies et son bar. Ils choisissent parmi les cocktails proposés, non pour leur mélange mais pour les décorations effrayantes. Celui qu'il a élu est glauque à souhait, un litchi fourré d'une cerise imite un œil et nage dans un liquide rouge figurant du sang, pour un vampire quoi de plus indiqué ? Le contenu est fort et indéfinissable. Cela réchauffe en tout cas. Un second prend le même chemin que le premier. Il est bien.  
  
—  Arrête !  
  
Il sourit à Thomas qui a posé une main sur son poignet.  
  
—  Je ne suis pas ton petit frère, Tom.  
  
—  C'est tout comme, tranche-t-il.  
  
—  Tu sais très bien que non, raille-t-il.  
  
Le soir tombe tôt en cette fin du mois d'octobre et le parc prend un air plus sinistre dans la pénombre. Sous les lumières d'ambiance, les attractions semblent plus réelles. Il ne peut se retenir de sursauter quand un zombie ricanant se dresse devant lui de façon brusque. Thomas rit, il lui adresse un regard meurtrier qui accentue encore son air moqueur. Rien ne cache son expression, ni ses yeux bleus. Il ne s'est pas fait grimer et il préfère ça. Il n'a pas si souvent que ça l'occasion de le contempler à loisir. Ils se croisent, se disent quelques mots banals : bonjour, bonsoir, tu vas bien ? Le temps où ils jouaient ensemble, dans le salon familial, à la console est passé depuis longtemps. Il sait de moins en moins de choses sur lui, sur sa vie.  
  
—  Besoin d'un protecteur, mon cœur ? lui demande Maxime en riant.  
  
Il hausse les épaules avant de se diriger vers le château des vampires. Sa maison, dit-il avec dérision. Pourtant, c'est vers une version géante du train fantôme que l'attire son ami et il s'y retrouve assis, pris en sandwich entre celui-ci et son frère. Les squelettes, araignées gigantesques et autres bestioles poilues ne l'effrayent pas même s'il reconnaît qu'elles sont très bien imitées. A son habitude, il plaisante avec Max. L'engin prend de la vitesse et pique vers une rivière souterraine, il ne s'y attendait pas et sent son estomac tressauter. Il se cramponne à la barre. D'un coup, il a mal au cœur.  
  
—  Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire, le gourmande Tom quand ils se retrouvent sur la terre ferme. Ça va ? lui demande-t-il plus civilement.  
  
Il se contente de hocher la tête, pendant que l'autre soupire.  
  
—  C'est malin, conclut-il.  
  
—  Dans deux minutes, je n'aurai plus rien, l'assure-t-il en pensant que la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est vomir sur ses baskets.  
  
Le manoir des vampires dresse ses murs sinistres devant eux. C'est Thomas qui ouvre la voie. Les filles chuchotent dans son dos, les garçons se moquent de leur peur. Il suit le plus âgé aveuglément sans s'apercevoir que les conversations se font de moins en moins présentes. Un escalier les mène dans une grande salle déserte, des cercueils sont alignés, lits des vampires pendant le jour. Des squelettes sont amoncelés sur le sol sous un soupirail, brûlé certainement par un hypothétique soleil.  Les torches dessinent sur les murs de pierre brute des ombres mouvantes rougeoyantes. Un léger brouillard semble s'élever du sol. L'ambiance est macabre à souhait.  Distrait, il heurte le dos de Thomas qui s'est arrêté devant lui.  
  
—  Alors, petit vampire ? Tu regagnes ta couche ? ricane celui-ci en lui désignant un cercueil noir.  
  
—  Si tu la partages avec moi, lance-t-il provocant.  
  
—  Mathieu !  
  
Mais bizarrement, sa protestation n'a rien de très convaincant. Il enjambe le bord de la bière et s'installe, sous l’œil stupéfait du plus âgé.  
  
—  J'attends !  
  
Il lui tend une main qui laisse l'homme sans réaction. Sortant, il se rapproche de lui, se colle littéralement à ce corps mince et nerveux qu'il a si souvent caressé au long de ses nuits solitaires. Les paumes en coupe autour de son visage, il effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Tétanisé, l'autre ne bouge pas et il s'enhardit, il investit la place qui apparemment ne demande que sa conquête. Il franchit la barrière des dents pour découvrir enfin le plaisir de sa bouche. Il s'attendait à être éjecté, il n'est donc pas étonné quand Tom le repousse, bien tardivement toutefois.  
  
—  Non !  
  
—  Arrête ! Tu en as autant envie que moi.  
  
Cette fois, c'est les bras autour du cou et le bas de son corps contre le sien qu'il réitère son assaut. Et l'étreinte qui enfin se resserre sur sa taille le fait frémir de plaisir. Leur baiser est brûlant, passionné. Qui a donc inventé ces parkas encombrants qui l'empêchent de sentir le désir de cet homme qui maintenant le presse sur lui. Il le tire vers le cercueil.  
  
—  Tu es fou !  
  
—  Viens.  
  
Ses doigts caressent le bas de ses reins, voyagent sur ses fesses pour remonter sur ses omoplates, errent sur sa poitrine, avant de descendre et de masser la bosse qui tend le tissu de son jean.  
  
—  Tom ! Viens !  
  
Il sent que son ton oscille entre supplique et ordre. La main de son amant se noue à ses cheveux, tire sa tête en arrière, c'est lui qui initie le baiser suivant. Baiser de braise, presque brutal.  
  
—  Tu me rends fou depuis des mois, petit con ! s'exclame-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant de lui mordre la bouche.  
  
Il a la même impatience, la même rage en lui. Et cette fois, c'est Tom qui le pousse sur le satin noir de la bière. Ce n'est pas large et c'est sur lui qu'il l'accueille. Ses mains se font audacieuses, ouvrent son parka, se glissent sous son pull, sous son tee-shirt, sur sa peau qui frissonne à son contact. Tom taquine ses tétons, agace son nombril avant de se heurter à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il déboutonne sa braguette et, sans aucune hésitation, caresse d'une main experte son envie, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il ne veut pas être en reste et, très vite, il fait descendre son jean sur ses cuisses, malaxe ses fesses, frôle tendrement les bourses. Son partenaire soupire. Leurs virilités se heurtent, se frottent, le contact provoque des geignements qu'il ne retient pas et, quand les doigts de Tom effleurent la barrière de son intimité, c'est en sa bouche qu'il crie son désir d'appartenance.  
  
—  Pas question, Mat, lui jette-t-il. Pas ici. En plus, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi, mais laisse moi faire, je vais te donner du plaisir.  
  
Il masse leurs virilités ensemble et c'est fabuleux parce que c'est lui. Fébrile, gémissant, il sent monter la jouissance. Il en avait trop envie pour que ça dure, il se libère le premier, criant sa volupté. Tom la bâillonne de sa bouche. Ses doigts rejoignent ceux de son amant sur sa hampe dont il caresse la peau douce sur toute la hauteur, fragile et lisse sur le gland. La main de Tom se retire, il le laisse faire et c'est dans un grognement qu'à son tour, il vient.  
  
—  Tu me fais commettre les pires folies, grommelle-t-il.  
  
—  Tu es un grand romantique, toi, raille-t-il en le rajustant.  
  
—  Si quelqu'un entrait, tu te rends compte ?  
  
—  Tu as honte de qui tu es ?  
  
—  Non. Je ne veux pas que, toi, tu sois vu dans cette situation, c'est tout.  
  
Il en reste coi. Thomas les a essuyés de son mieux avec un mouchoir en papier, ils se rhabillent. Il le tire de l'endroit farfelu qui a vu leur premier plaisir. Y en aura-t-il d'autres ? Il ne peut se contenter de ça pourtant cette fois, il ne fera pas le premier pas. Mais son amant l'attire entre ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
—  Mathieu !

Son prénom a claqué dans l'air comme une lanière de fouet.  Maxime et leurs amis sont là, à l'entrée de la crypte, les observant, les surprenant bouche contre bouche et serrés en une même étreinte. Thomas l'a gardé tout contre lui, pourtant il soupire.  
  
—  Et voilà, lui souffle-t-il. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voulais le lui dire.  
  
Il ne sait s'il parle de lui ou d'eux.  
  
—  Oui ? répond Mathieu à Max.  
  
Ils se fixent un instant.  
  
—  Rien. Le feu d'artifice va commencer.  
  
Il clôture cette journée. Les gerbes de couleurs envahissent le ciel avec la même allégresse que celle qui l'inonde, provoquant les cris et les exclamations des plus jeunes. Il appuie un peu son dos sur la poitrine de Thomas qui l'enlace. Il est divinement bien.

 

 


End file.
